The Doctor, Donna and The Dentist
by Irene Moriarty
Summary: Donna has to go to the Dentist but the Doctor wants to do it... C'mon. Just click on the title and laugh a little! Very funny! Please review!


**Enjoy... Got the idea at the dentist.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Doctor, Donna and the Dentist**

"No, no, no, no, no! NO! And no!" Donna shouted as she ran around and around the Tardis console, trying to escape the Doctor's fast feet. The Doctor caught her from behind with his hands on her waist.

"Oi! Hands!" Donna shouted, clapping his hands off her. She ran to the other side of the Tardis console, peeking at the Doctor from behind the long, blue thingy. "Now, don't even think about thinking about thinking about saying it! You are not a Dentist!"

"Oh, c'mon Donna! It's really not that bad!"

"How would you know, spaceman!" Donna protested quite loudly.

"I haven't done it in ages! But I can, I promise." The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, so now I'm your Guinea pig?" Donna said sceptically.

"My great big ginger one, yes"

"Big? BIG! So now you're calling me _fat!_" Donna shouted.

"Oh now you're just taking this out of proportion." The Doctor sighed.

"Fat _and _out of proportion. Great!" Donna shouted sarcastically.

"Back to the subject at hand... Please Donna?"

"You. Are. Not. Touching. Me. You get that, Martian? And that includes my mouth! Kissed you onced. Ain't proud of it!"

"It'll only take a few minutes, I promise"

"What do you, Oh Mighty Time Lord, not comprehend about the word "No" and the sentence "Not over my dead body"?"

The Doctor grinned. "I like that part about the 'Oh Mighty Time Lord'. Continue with that."

Donna smiled a deep sarcastic smile and then glared.

The Doctor looked kind of disappointed.

"Doctor" Donna said, pleading "Just take me to a real Dentist?"

"But what is a Dentist other than a failed Doctor?" The Doctor asked.

"So if you are a Dentist – which I doubt – then you obviously failed in being the Doctor." Donna said quickly

The Doctor slightly glared "That was a rhetorical question. No answer required."

"Then why did you ask then?" Donna said, swaying her head.

"Because – Oh forget it. It's like arguing with a child. So can I just please fix your tooth and then we can go on with our lives?"

"Let me explain this to you _slowly _and _carefully... _You are "The Doctor". Not "the Dentist"."

"Ha ha" The Doctor laughed sarcastically.

"Now, take me to a real Dentist."

"You trust me with your life bit not with your tooth"

"Yes, because dying won't hurt that much"

"I told you, IT WON'T HURT. I've got the best equipment in the Medical Room –"

Donna caught him off "Your 'equipment'? Your 'EQUIPMENT'? You aren't coming near me with your freaky alien 'equipment'!"

"Stop acting like a child."

"Stop acting like a Dentist"

"Okay, fine!" The Doctor threw his hands up in surrender. The Doctor starting hitting a few buttons and pulling a few levers and what not.

"Oh what is it now! Crashing into a planet! Getting stuck in a super nova? What could it possibly be?" Donna shouted, again, yes, very loudly.

"No, I'm taking you to a dentist" The Doctor said, typing something on a keyboard thingy.

"A human Dentist. On planet earth. The Solar System. Did you get that?"

"Yes, _darling..._"

"Oi!"

The Doctor frowned at the Tardis and before you know it, He's hitting it with a hammer. "Why won't you work!"

"Oi! Don't blaim the Tardis for your faults!"

The Doctor held up a finger to stop her. "Hey, I'm brilliant."

Donna rolled her eyes and sat down. "As brilliant as anyone can be whilst blowing up a Solar System..."

"That was a... miscalculation..."

"It was a Solar System"

"It was uninhabited"

"Solar. System."

"Yes I get it"

"You never do"

The Doctor hits the Tardis again and turns on a switch with his left foot/shoe.

"Well, then..." Donna said sarcastically. "While you're at it, why not blow up the Tardis as well?"

He ignores Donna and hits a button with the hammer. "If I just do this."

Hit.

"And this"

Hit.

"And this"

Hit.

"Maybe even this"

Harder hit.

"And-"

Donna cut him off. "Okay, we all get it!"

He looks at Donna. And hits the Tardis again shouting: "This!"

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Well did it work?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could hit _you _with a hammer"

He grinned. "Go ahead then" He held out the hammer, shaking it a bit.

Donna raised her eyebrows.

He turned the hammer around in his fingers, grinning. "Oh, c'mon?"

Donna smiled. "So tempting..."

He whistled, throwing the hammer in the air and then catching it.

Donna glared. "Don't tempt me to much, Doctor. I might take a 360 with my life and smack you over the head with that"

The Doctor carefully put the hammer down.

Donna laughed. "Yeah, yeah. So..." Indicates towards the door.

The Doctor smiled. "What are you standing around here for?"

Donna laughed and went to the door. Opened it. Stepped out. Right into some alien pooh. "DOCTOR!"

"What? I told you not to wear sandals."

"Is this "Planet of the Flies"?" Donna said, holding her nose closed.

The Doctor peeked out. "Basically, yeah."

* * *

**One shot but chapters may be added.**

**Review and give me an idea or suggestion for another chapter and I will write it!**

**So review!**

**~Rose**


End file.
